The Last Straw
by DarkArrow6
Summary: France is always picked on mostly from England, but one stranded day on an island France will take his last insult. Filled with outrage France disappears on the island only to come back a bit different, fueled with revenge, but then France disappears making America and England concerned. Rated T because I'm paranoid and later in the story I will add a few rated T concepts.
1. Chapter 1: The insult

**I changed my mind on how the rest of the story will progress. Due to a bit of a writer's block. Hopefully it will not steer you away from the my story. I have a few other notes like this as well in my last two chapters so please don't get angry.**

**Also, thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited and followed! :D**

France woke up with a terrible headache. He tried to sit up but it made his head worse. His vision swam all around, blurry and unfocused. It took a while for his vision to settle down and stop making him nauseous. He saw he wasn't the only one. England, America, Germany and Italy were lying on the moss covered ground all were unconscious. **This is perfect, hohohohon. **He pulled out a marker and began his mission. **When, they wake up they will all be beautiful! Or maybe not…either way revenge was a sweet dessert best served cold.**

Not long after he finished did the others begin to wake up. They all moaned and groaned rubbing their heads. It took a bit for their disorientation and queasiness to slow down. One by one they noticed France's "improvements" on their faces. Of course, America was the first one to voice it. France mentally rolled his eyes.

"Dude…England you have a moustache!" America shouted pointing at the Englishmen.

"So do you, America. Well, wait so does everyone except," England turned to France,

"France! What did you do, you stupid frog?"

"I 'ave made you all 'beautiful' honhonhon." France laughed," Now you all 'ave caterpillars latched to your faces!"

"Try something else France and I will crush you." Germany put simply. France smiled he had no doubt Germany would try. Oh yes, he believed Germany would certainly try. There was a possibility though that Germany would fail. If France wanted to he could be strong. Though caring was very rare for France.

All hungry they stood to search the crummy island for food. Germany was not too happy about his luck since apparently it always made him end up on an island. Now he was stuck not only with it Italy but with the others as well. How could he ever even think straight with their constant bickering? Couldn't these nations get a grip? Food was a little more important at the moment than petty squabbling. He for one found the perfect tree with many coconuts to eat. It was certainly better than starving.

"Would you all shut up? And help me get those coconuts for food? Or would you like to starve?" Germany ever the voice of reason broke through their quarreling. A hush had followed.

It was Italy who broke the silence, "I don't want to starve!" Italy quickly shimmied up the palm tree. Shrugging everyone did the same each collecting two to three coconuts each. It was starting to darken outside. Germany had leaded the way to a beach where it would be safer to camp at. Luckily, the island did not seem to be all that big.

"Here we will settle here." Germany demanded, "Now we need a fire." Ever the "hero" America set the fire surprisingly well and fast. The other five sat around the warm orange-red fire.

France though was mostly the target. He had no idea why people chose him to pick on. He always thought it was because they really couldn't just tell him that they liked him and thought they were friends as well as his love of love. Lately, he was beginning to doubt. England has been especially cruel to him that didn't mean the others weren't in on it either. It was if they all well and truly hated his guts. Why? What has he ever done to them but bring them fashions, love, and gifts?

"So France any new beautiful things you would like to sully? Like a child's precious innocence and childhood?" **Well that was uncalled for. That was unnecessarily cruel! Is that what he thinks of me…what an insult!**

"What? Why would I ever do such a thing! I am completely insulted!" France was way louder than even America when he drank 3 cups of coffee and 2 sacks of Halloween candy. Which granted him everyone's attention.

"Well isn't that what you do, frog?" Brittan eyed France suspiciously. **No, never!**

"Never! Zhat is too far even for moi!"

"Calm down, France." Germany sensed that France was not going to listen from what he was hearing and the way Italy was hiding behind him France was out for blood. Germany feared England maybe have truly gone too far.

France's hands couldn't stop shaking. The red blur wouldn't clear his vision. More and more violence was the answer to his rage not love.

"We all know it's true, France. There's no hiding it from us. After all you are making it obvious. You have not on once of subtly!" That was the last straw for France. He gave in to the violence.

Honhonhon…France stood taking a step towards England who was across from him. America stared in shock as well as Germany. It was clear he has snapped.

"France, you are being scary!" Italy cried. France ignored Italy. He was dead set on his target to strangle the life out of him once and for all. No more fighting he was going to end it. Now one will ever insult him like that again. That was a horrid thing to say even to him. **One more step…**

England had backed up a bit then thought better of it. He was not going to show that he was a bit afraid of France at this moment. There was now way France would actually hurt him. England glanced at America. Now he was afraid. America had a bit of genuine fear in his expression. If America was frightened he was done for.


	2. Chapter 2: The struggle

France was not slowing down one bit. England into his eyes and they were fiery death. England spared another glance America. America seemed to be primed for a fight. He was staring on flinchingly at France. Seeing the opportunity France pounced.

France felt such satisfaction when he felt his hands wrap around soft flesh of the neck. He squeezed his hand around the flesh watching as England gripped his wrists in an effort to release his neck. Germany and America had already jumped up snatching France's shoulders in effort to pull him off. France brushed them off like annoying insects. England kicked up sand, pulled at his wrists, and generally hit France where he could.

England once hit France in the gut knocking the wind out of him but France's grip remained like steel. England's struggles grew desperate he flailed around faster. He also managed to sock France on the jaw causing his lip to start to bleed.

England's writhing got to the peak beginning to grow weaker and weaker. Still France would not let up. He didn't want to. Germany, America, and Italy were practically screaming bloody murder into his ear until Italy's voice came through the fog.

"I thought you said you and England were friends? Why you kill him you scary monster!" All the fog and rage left France in one swoop. England was hitting him lighter than a feather now. Horrified France let go hearing England gasp in huge amounts of air. France stared down into England's eyes. What he saw he couldn't bear to see. He broke the stare glancing at England's neck which was now had a horrible purple and yellow bruise all along it.

"Man…." America spoke softly for once. France became fully aware that Germany and America all but busting a blood vessel to drag him off of England.

"I-I am sorry, mon ami." France stood up getting off of England. He took the Englishman's hand. England had cringed at the gesture. A shot of pain went straight to France's heart. He never wanted England afraid of him. France pulled him to his feet. He took a moment to look at his "friends" turned and walked straight into the forest without a word.

France found a large palm tree to sit under. He could feel the tears that he held back for years begin to finally flow free. Pour quoi? Why? What was so wrong with him? He may be a bit perverted at times and a bit well snobby but that didn't mean he didn't have a heart. Everyone always forgives each other after a while. Him though they didn't allow such a gift. The sobs he held back began to form racking his whole body.

Part 2

They haven't seen France since he walked into the forest. That was almost 4 days ago. There had been no sign of him at all. England was trying not to worry about him. After all, the frog had almost choked the life out of him. Then again England replayed the whole incident into his head for 3 days. Over and over he feared he really must have gone beyond France. He recalled what he said exactly and now it did sound particularly nasty. They have all been uneasy. Squirming in the unknown of what happened to France and why he wasn't showing up.

Each one of them had gone searching for him all over in the forest. Germany had actually went twice once with Italy and the other by himself. Of which he had just returned from. Hopefully with good news but England had a vast amount of doubt.

They were all kind of eerily silent as Germany sat down. The look on his face said bad news. England already knew Germany's answer before he said it. England felt a twinge in his chest. Guilt, It was definitely guilt for what he had done. Not for France's strange behavior.

"I still have not found one sign of him. It is as if he up and flew away." Germany sighed. Who knew the Frenchman knew how to disappear? He was very good at it. Hell, who knew he could be so strong that not even America and him could pull him off of England? He glanced at Italy who looked very frightened. Which in reality wasn't saying much.

"What is it Italy?" Germany put simply.

"I have seen France like this before. It was so scary I made 10 different white flags! Ve it was scary." Italy blurted all at once.

"When? How? What happened?" Italy now had England's full attention.

"Ve…I had over heard Spain accusing France of almost the same thing. After, France started yelling very loud! I heard sounds of fighting afterwards so I ran." England was now sure that what he had said was a trigger for France. It is as if he immediately goes crazy when such a thing is said to him. Which had never knew at all. Come to think of it England didn't know much of France besides his tendency towards being perverted and love of fashion.

"So that was a harsh and touchy statement to him." Germany spoke after hours of silence. It seemed to England that he was worried as well. Maybe they all did care a bit for France, even him. Who knew?

"Germany, what do we do, man?" America asked seemingly concerned.

"We all find him and apologize." Germany firmly stated

"But you didn't do anything."

"I may have said some things to him before," he admitted, "The only one who probably hasn't is Italy."

"Vous don't have to. I am here already." Stunned England stared up at him. He came back on his own. He thought France would never come back without them finding him and apologizing.

"France, we…I am sorry." England apologized to France. France sighed not saying anything. He couldn't accept the apology he didn't forgive him and the others anymore. He didn't want to lie to them. Especially when he got his vengeance. He wanted them to understand why and not have them think he forgave them, again. No he wanted them know it was coming.

Which was why he skipped a world conference that week we when they all figured out how to get back, again. He stayed at his place thinking nothing but thinking of all the things he could do to get his payback. There were many ways he couldn't settle on one just yet. He liked three the most. One was going completely crazy at a world conference beating people to a nice and bloody pulpy substance. Another very slow way of draining them dry of their money. Or even a slow meticulous payback to one very special person specifically. The one who had broke his heart many times. Never bothering to see if he was hurt never saying sorry until once. Now that sorry was not enough, not nearly enough.


	3. Chapter 3: The decision

Knocking interrupted France's reverie. Sighing he put on a straight and relaxed face. He finally figured out what he was going to do. It was not an evil revenge like he'd planning. Frankly he didn't think he go through hurting the people he cared about again. In the forest he wasn't spilling tears for himself but for the hurt he put England through. England might not see him as a friend but France saw England as one. The look in his face broke his heart. How could he be a monster like Italy had said? So the revenge will be closure. It will be heart to heart. For who was he if he could not forgive others? That is not the love he wanted to spread.

The knocking increased rapidly. "Alright already, be patient." France opened the door. Low and behold it was America at his door. That was interesting what is it that he wanted? "America? Why are you here?"

"To speak with you of course." America said simply with no hint of a smile or giggle in his eyes. Hmm…then France should listen. He stepped aside to let him in. What was the harm? France led him to his favorite sitting room. The walls painted white to brighten up the room with a bunch of old little knickknacks that he had collected over the years. His favorite was the hat he had kept from when the time England was in his pirate years.

Sitting France lit a cigarette offering one to America who declined. France took a deep breath of the smoke letting it calm his nerves even farther. "What is it you would like to speak of America?" France cocked his head he really never had America visit his lovely home before.

"First of where ya at the conference? No one saw you." America seemed to be a bit fidgety. France could feel waves of restlessness from him.

"Vous see I was not at zhe conference. I wanted…some time to myself alone. I was not up to going." France answered somewhat honestly. If leaving information out was a lie than he lied. He just didn't want to tell the full truth of what was going through his mind. It was dark and scary place that he just pulled himself out of. He did not want to dwell in it further. America seemed to believe him so he accepted the answer.

"Well, you see it was a little weird not having a fight between you and England. It wasn't the same for some reason." France smiled he guessed it was quite awkward without their bickering to fill the silences. He still did not like being the target for "jokes" and harsh statements of pedophilia. Besides when was the last time he ever groped some one and not just the times he was trying to get England to have some fun. Which was what? Only once every now and then?

"Anything else, America?" France wondered that couldn't possibly be the only reason America came over. Why come out all this way when he could just be called just as easily? There was definitely something bothering him.

"It's…well it is England. He's acting weird. Not just his usual uptight self. I can't explain it. Something is just off." Ah, so it is England that has America worried. France knew America cared for others but just didn't seem to know how to show it. So he caved in just like France.

"Hmm, really? Well, no worries America I was planning on speaking with England. Now you have given moi another reason to do so." America seemed placated with this. He looked at the wine France had out. Chuckling he poured America a glass.

Soon after the glasses just kept getting filled and empty. France felt a fuzz of warmth that wine usually gave him as an effect. They emptied a whole bottle and a half of his. It seemed he needed to get some afterwards. They haven't talked for a while until America said something catching France completely off guard.

"France? If you ever hurt England like that again. I swear I will give you the same amount of pain you gave him. No one hurts my brother." France gazed into America's blue eyes. They were full of promise not threat.

"I know. I know." It was all he could seem to say.

Part 3

England has been restless for days. He couldn't sleep it seemed all his memories of the past were catching up with him. The most of them were the ones where he and France were younger. Though of course there was the regular dream of flashbacks of when he was raising America. He no clue what was France was going to do especially if he was angry enough to skip a world meeting. He was trying to sip some camomile tea to hopefully put him to sleep. Yawning he shuffled to his bedroom.

His room was inky black. In his home it was way past midnight. Not wanting to trip and face plant into the floor he turned on the light. As the room filled with a low glow he almost choked on his tea. There sitting on top of his covers was France. France stared straight into his eyes. England couldn't pin point his mood. Wait a second...bloody hell how did he get in his home!

"How did you get here!" England snapped at him.

"Honhon you forgot to lock your window." France seemed back to his normal self but England was still wary. He just never knew with France. He had amazing stalker skills though.

"What do you want?" England couldn't say anything elaborate so he settled for being blunt. France flinched when he asked as if he was guilty of something. Well he was, he still had some marks on his neck from France's outbreak.

"You and I need to talk, non?" France was back into his usual self. England's gut said France wasn't here for violence which he didn't expect. France patted the bed next to him ordering England to sit. Sighing England went and sat exactly where France patted the bed. France stared down at his now healing bruises. Shame filled his eyes at the sight. He gazed back up into England's emerald colored ones.

"Yes, go ahead."England waited expectantly. France seemed to ponder on what exactly he was going to say. He started then closed his mouth a least 3 times before he spoke.

"Je suis desole, England. I won't make any excuses for what I 'ave done. I knew what came over me and I take full responsibility for those bruises on your neck but I will not lie to you. I could not stand what you had said to me. It made me zhink zhat you truly did not care for me as if you thought I was some creepy pedophile whore. I hated the sound of it. I just want to ask you a question. Do you really hate me all that much?" France had closed in on him his face about 5 centimeters from his face.


	4. Chapter 4 : The games begin!

"Wha..What?!" England stared into France's eyes. They were serious. He wasn't joking or was he? He never knew with France.

"Answer, carefullyEngland," France whispered to him breathlessly, "I don't know what my reaction would be yet. I might just go off again." He got a little bit closer, so close that England could feel his breath and it smelled of wine, a lot of wine.

"Have you been drinking?!" France seemed taken aback by his comment. He eyes became hollow for second until amusement returned. He pushed England flat on his back with France over him.

"Of course England, what else would I 'ave been doing all alone?" Laughing at England's face France pulled him back into a sitting position. "And they say I'm a pervert honhonhon. I 'ave been drinking with America." France walked back to the window. It was unlocked like he said. England swore he locked that window.

"Oh, before I go England, don't zhink you are not going to get what's coming to you. I am still pissed." France winked at him as he went out the window. One last question on England's mind had him running to the window.

"Wait!" France stopped and turned to England. "How did you unlock my window?" France gave another of his laughs though England couldn't quite see his face from the angle.

"I 'ave my ways, England. Au Revoir." With the last shady comment France disappeared from his view. England really didn't want to dwell on the comment. His ways? He could only imagine France's "ways". It made him shudder.

Hours later England was cursing France forever. He was so worried of the last comment that he could not worth the life of him sleep. His mind was too busy to and the chamomile tea didn't even cut the edge of his restlessness. He even tried those sleeping pills that America rudely gifted him.

Part 4

Tonight France was going in act his plan on England. He has been showing no signs of anything to England. Instead of hurting people he was going to smother England with "love". He was going to embarrass the pants off of England. That was the way to get to England. His first attack will be small, then he would keep building up until England couldn't take any more embarrassment and France knew just how to do such a thing. **C'est parfait, non**?

France went through the same exact window into England's house. He was stuck for a second on what to do. He looked around the room until his eyes set on England's closet. **Now zhat gives me an idea.** Hurrying France shoved opened it and stole all of England's "wear in public" clothes. All he was left with were ridiculous penguin sleep ware and jeans with holes in the knees with a few t-shirts. **Ha! Take zhat England!** A sound of England coming home warned France. He went right out the window locking it behind him and dashed off with England's clothes in tow.

Later

England needed to change into better clothes for the party at America's home. This one he believed really had no reason other than the fact that America probably needed some company. Sighing at America's antics England walked into his room.

Nothing was changed at all. England let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. France had him paranoid. He could swear France really wasn't going to do anything. He believed that until he opened his dresser.

There in his closet was a ratty pair of jeans and a t-shirt plus his penguin pajamas. There was nothing but those outfits, if you could call them that, in his closet. Taped to the penguin pajamas was a note it read:

_Hahaha!_

_Love, _

_France_

**That stupid dirty sissy frog**! He stole all his clothes! What was he going to where now? He couldn't very well show up in these things! He realized though he had no choice. Sighing England took his pick of clothes. He was never going to hear the end of it from America.

England knocked on the door to America's home. The door swooshed open. America stood right in front of the door. It was a moment until America noticed England clothes. America proceeded to crack up then burst out laughing. Soon he was literally on the floor in uncontrollable fits of laughter.


	5. Chapter 5: The Tea and the TV

England had just about enough of America's laughter. England swore he would curse France with dark magic for this. America's laughter started to wane. He stood up still giggling but finally let England in. America stared at him barely able to get his voice in control.

"What's up with the frilly pink and glittery penguins?" England chose not to dignify the comment with an answer. They both walked into the house and into the open space of living room connected to the kitchen. England's pride to another blow, he was the last one to get there. So every one saw his pajamas, which blew his plans to smithereens. He was going to change into any spare clothes that America could have lended him. He chose the penguins because the jeans and the shirt were so worn and had so many holes he would have been better off walking naked. Why did the penguins have to be glittery on top of pink? He only kept the things because it was a gift from a friend. He never wore them until now. **What a lovely way to wear them the first time, **England thought sarcastically.

The few other countries, Italy, Spain, Japan, Russia, Germany, Hungary just stared at him in shock with smiles on their faces. It was Hungary and Spain who started giggling first. The rest started in a few seconds later. England felt his cheeks inflame in embarrassment. He looked all in the room there was on who wasn't laughing but sat gazing at him with a smug smile and glitter in his eye. France! England stomped over him.

"England, what has possessed you to wear such a zhing? You and you proper manners and all surely wouldn't 'ave let you." France said with complete innocence and a smile. **As if he didn't know!**

"You know, you dirty swine!" That just made France smile wider and chuck louder at England. England wanted to deck him hard into the face. He had no clue has to how he had held back.

"Now, just because you 'ave poor choice in pajamas doesn't mean you 'ave to go around calling people dirty pigs. Seriously England zhat was rude." France blew England a kiss a proceeded to walk over to Spain and speak with him. **AAAAGGGH! **England was so frustrated he didn't even know how to begin to start.

America walked over to England a smile on his face. "Go upstairs to my bedroom maybe you can find something to get out of the penguins. Though they are cute…" America dodged the fist England swung his way.

A week later France had struck again.

France was happy with himself all week from the bit of revenge he had gotten out of England. Yet, he targeted it all on England. This time he decided to get both America and England. Fair was fair right?

Instead of sneaking in England's house using the window. France went around to the back door. He was able to pick the lock in seconds. England really needed to upgrade the locks his doors. It was too easy for intruders to get in. Today, France was the intruder. It was the middle of the day so he had to get in and out quick before England came back from wherever he drove off to.

France went through every thing in kitchen. Amazing that England had a kitchen at all when he cooks the way he does. He went through pretty much every cabinet to find what he was looking for, tea boxes and boxes of tea. Geeze how much tea was needed for him? Then, again France couldn't talk he had a whole pantry dedicated to wine. Pierre tweeted on his shoulder.

" Oui, Pierre. Zhat is exactly what I am going to do." France grabbed the boxes of tea and switched them out for packages of sugar and food dye America calls "Kool-aid" by switching the labels. When he opens the boxes England will get a nice surprise. There won't be one bit of tea leaves for him to brew. No tea for England for the next few days. France didn't want to miss a thing. He wanted to see how England would behave without his precious tea. Now, the next stop was America's house.

All the way over to America's house France pondered how to get to him. Not much fazed the stubborn nation. **Except…hmm zhat would work.** He went straight through the door. Really, at least England tried to lock it. It looked like no one was here so he went straight to the TV room. There in all it's expensive HD glory was the flat screen TV mounted on the wall. The thing was huge! France sighed he had a lot of work to do.

"Pierre, We 'ave some heavy lifting and anger ahead of us." He spoke to his adorable little white bird.

"Tweet,Tweet!" Pierre's feathers puffed adorably. France smiled, but it washed away as he stared at the TV in defeat. He had a feeling he would come out unscathed by the massive thing.

Part 5 

Sighing England needed some tea. He needed the refreshment and comfort it gave him. He went to his pantry and pulled out a box full of green tea. He opened it only to find no tea, but the horrible sugar flavoring that America seemed to adore. It could only be one person who had the guts to mess with his tea.

"FRANCE!" England shout shook his whole house.

America needed some serious chill time. He has been out running every where today because on of his states decided it would be a great idea to jump in front of on going traffic. So not only was he doing everything for his boss, but he also had to go a hospital and get every thing his whiny and stupid state needed. He was exhausted and he wanted to play video games on his new TV.

He went into his TV room. He had a feeling something was not right. It a few minutes of staring at the wall to figure out his TV was supposed to be there! It was missing! Who could have done such a heinous thing? He looked every where some sort of clue.

It took him a while to find anything. He finally found the rose that was sitting on top of his video game shelf. France!

**For those of you who have read up to this chapter may have noticed I have changed the summary a bit. I changed my mind on how the rest of the story will progress. Due to a bit of a writer's block. Hopefully it will not steer you away from the my story.**

**Also, thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited and followed! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Changes

_Three months have passed since France had got back at England and America._

America sat in across from France. France seemed to be increasingly moody to America. America was relived that France had come to his party celebrating Halloween that was 2 days ago. France didn't even come in a costume at all. Nor did he bother England to lighten up.

America will admit to himself that he can be nosy and a bit oblivious to other countries. At this point in time he was sure that he has been reading France correctly. France's behavior has been slightly changing since America took his TV back and England scolded France for replacing his tea. The next week after France had taken TV everything between France, England, and him seemed to back to normal. Then, the week after that America had seen France had ignored England one day. France hadn't ignored England the next day so he had thought nothing of it.

Yet, another day went by without that strange behavior. Two days after America caught France ignoring England. France had refused to even make the effort to bicker with England. France had just called England a black sheep and turned his back on England. England immediately tried to get France's attention back on him, but it was to no avail. That day it was as if England didn't exist.

Then the changes in France started to rapidly increase. France continued to barely say a sentence to England. It grew where he would barely say anything to anyone. He would rarely give his opinion in meetings or flirt with the maids. He would just stare off into space or was lost in thought. He would even more frequently smoke a cigarette when it used to only be occasionally. He even seemed to drink more wine than was average for him. He was even unkempt for himself. He would be less matching with his clothing and his hair grew longer. He wasn't a total mess but it was unkempt for France.

These weird behavior were scaring America. They have even gotten frequent enough that England has expressed deep concern for France to America. England confiding in America was almost completely inexistent. It told America how drastically France was changing. Worrying America sick he decided to invite France the Halloween party to see if he could find a reason France was changing.

"What is it, America? You 'ave been staring at me for over 15 minutes." France sighed putting out his cigarette.

"I could say the same for you, Francis. What is going on? LET ME HELP!" America stared at France with intent focus.

"Nothing is going on Alfred. You are delusional. I am perfectly fine."

"Yeah and I was raised by a vicious rabid bunny. Dude, are ya depressed?" America felt that France was exhibiting all kinds of crazy depression vibes.

"Non! Why would I be?" **Ahh classic denial** America noted.

"It's okay to be depressed once in a while France. I was once…why do think I behaved as I did in the 1920's? I was out of control just as you are now, but not in a partying way. You are out of control the way you are drasticly changing. You definitely are not yourself." A dark shadowed had passed through America's eyes. It was gone before France noticed replacing it was steely determination. Sighing France finally answered.

"Why are you so serious and attentive at times then completely cheery and oblivious zhe next?" In way that sentence gave America all the information he needed from France.

"It's just the way I roll, dude. I have no idea, I just am. Besides what is wrong with wanting to be a hero?"

Part 6

France was sad to say that America's nosiness finally paid off. He mad the correct assumption that France had fallen into a bit of a slump. He had thought that things would change a little bit in how the other countries would treat him after his revenge. Absolutely nothing had changed.

At first he furious taking it out on England any way he could. Soon though his anger cooled. His feeling started into apathy then into a small depression. He did not however change completely to the way he was feeling. It was to gain the attention the others and to show them that he was unhappy. He wanted them to figure out why he was unhappy. Though that had never came. Though barely any had noticed his slight changes. It pained him to be less than fashionable and be less than loving. America had noticed but wanted him say the why of it. That is something France would never tell.

He called Pierre over for his next meal he had made his companion. Pierre let out a happy chirp and flitted over to his dinner. France was so busy watching his adorable bird eat he didn't hear the footsteps to alert him that someone had entered his house. It was only when Pierre looked up from his dinner and frantically chirped at France that he was alerted. France turned in the direction Pierre was staring. He gasped at the person he was seeing.

"What are you doing here!" France exclaimed. Pierre chirped loudly in alarm landing on France's shoulder. The man smiled and drew his sword.

**For those of you who have read up to this chapter may have noticed I have changed the summary a bit. I changed my mind on how the rest of the story will progress. Due to a bit of a writer's block. Hopefully it will not steer you away from the my story.**

**Also, thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited and followed! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: The question

England sighed unhappy to even be waiting out side the frog's house. They have been waiting for over 15 minutes due to America's stubbornness. If the old man hasn't answered yet then he is never going to answer. Not that England has been over enough times to know.

"America, enough he is not going to come to the door." England turned to America with a face that was half weary and half scolding.

"Then let's just go in!" America reached for the door handle finding it unlocked. The door swung open for them both to walk in. America shut the door behind them. England had this uneasy feeling creep up his spine once the door shut. He could feel that something was not right. The first being that he figured France would lock his door since he values many items in his house. They walked about the living room. Nothing seemed even remotely disturbed. There was nothing to suggest that Britain's feeling was correct.

"Huh, kinda creepy don't ya think?" Apparently America felt the same chill England did. "Let's go to the kitchen. He's more than likely to be there."

The kitchen was not like the living room the place was a mess. It looked as though France just up and left what he was cooking and never bothered to come back. That was definitely up there on the suspicious list for England.

"Hey, England, bro look at this! Is that a knife mark?" America pointed to a slash mark in the countertop. The mark was deep and looked very deliberate. Why would France ever damage his house? That made no sense, so he opted to go and check out France's bedroom to look for any other signs of where he went.

The bedroom was in even worse shape. The covers and sheets were torn apart, the pillows looking as if they exploded, and furniture was over turned. England went up to a wall. The wall had the same slash mark from before. This time it was deeper. There was also a dark spot near a particularly deep slash. He leaned in closer to see what it was.

"Blood! Lots of Blood! England!" England moved swiftly to where America was in the room. There was no other was to describe it but what America had said. Large blood splatters were on the floor that led to what looked like a pool of it. England's warning bells in head were on fire. France had a struggle of some kind but with whom was very much a mystery.

"Whose blood is it?" America crouched down to it. As if he could tell just by looking at it.

"Could be any one's."

_CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP!_

The sound was coming from under a sheet near the blood. America carefully pulled the cover off. There was a tiny little white puffball of feathers. England knew who the puff was.

"Pierre? What are you doing there? Where is Francis?" Pierre flew up onto England's shoulder. Luckily the little bird was unharmed. The thing cocked his head.

_CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP!_

"Alright, alright no need to chirp my bloody ear off." England though was still at a loss since he didn't speak bird. He glanced over to America who shrugged and turned and walked out of the room. England followed him out of the house locking the door behind him with Pierre still perched on his shoulder.

"Well, what happened, England?" America spoke to himself as much as he spoke to England.

"That, America, is the question of the century." He stated while looking down into Pierre's fluffy face. England guessed that it was time to go on a quest to find France. Though he could do with the bit of peace France being gone would give him. Yet, he know that if something horrible did happen to France England wouldn't forgive himself.

France's vision was foggy and pain pounded on his head. He felt warm liquid below his hand. He remembered that he was in a fight with someone but the face of who was escaping him. He did remember it went so far as to make him draw out his sword. Everything else was like a huge ball of cotton.

"Hold on, amigo. The cavalry is coming soon." Came a soothing male voice. Calmed for the moment France did as he was told. He laid his head back down, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Oops sorry this chapter was a bit short.**


	8. Chapter 8:Letters and emails

America sat next to England on the floor. They had retreated to England's house after checking France's house. Before they had gone too far away England had the brilliant idea of checking France's place for something like letters or emails that might show where France might have gone. Or course though

"Isn't that bit creepy and stalkerish?" America had cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Grrr…. Just tell me you know how to get his password."

"Get it? Dude, I already know it! Haha!"

The letters and printed out emails held nothing. They had looked at the papers spread out on the floor for hours now. England handed America another email that he had already read. He sighed earning a dirty look from England. All the email said was _I'll come to your place soon. _**Wait…I have an idea! What's the date? Who's it from? **America looked up at the signature and the date. America Jumped up with a bright smile.

"IGGY!"

"Don't call me that. What?" England snapped a bit.

"Look the date is today! This was sent today by Spain!" He was jumping up and down like a kid who just got a new toy and wanted to open it right at that second even though they still hadn't bought it yet. Pierre excitedly flew around America's head chirping happily.

"Let's go see Spain! Come on!" America grabbed England's arm dragging him. America charged through the door not even bothering to open it.

**Part 7**

America rang the doorbell once again about a thousand times. Until England finally slapped America's hand to get him to stop so America went and looked through the window calling out to Spain. That's weird Spain should have been home since he wasn't at France's place. That much is clear. Then where would the two be? **Hmm…**

"America? Who do France and Spain spend time with?" England had the name but just couldn't remember.

"Prussia, duh! Oh…"

"Come on…" England sighed heading to Germany's place since, he figured, they live together.

**Prussia's/Germany's place.**

"What?" Germany sighed opening the door.

"Have you seen your brother?" England said a bit stiffly

"Yeah, he's inside. Come on in. His room is on the right." Germany pointed to the room sending England and America in that direction.

England put his ear up against the door hearing voices. One most notably was Prussia. England knocked on the door. Prussia cracked it open staring at him in shock.

"Have you seen France or Spain?" England put bluntly suddenly weary of the search. Prussia opened the door in answer allowing England and America entrance. There on the bed was France lying on his back asleep. He was covered in bandages. Spain was hovering over France making sure he was alright. England let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in a huff. Pierre squawked

"What happened?" America asked Prussia.

"I don't know. Spain knows more than me." All three turned to look at Spain.

"I don't know much more than you. I went to his house since he was expecting me. The door was unlocked and I let myself in. The whole place was trashed, but I must have missed Pierre because I checked every inch of the house. Concerned I ran towards here to ask Prussia if he has seen France. On the way I tripped over him. He was half conscious and speaking nonsense. He had a lot of injuries as you can see. I carried him here for help because it was the closet. That's all I know." Spain glanced back down to France after explaining as if he suspected something.

"Yet, you have no idea what happened before that?" England questioned.

"No, sorry. Maybe you can ask him when he wakes?"

They waited hours for France to wake up. It was about 3 hours of waiting until France woke up. To England he seemed like his brain was full of cotton.

France opened his eyes to see a bright white ceiling. Groaning a bit he sat up. It was a bad idea. His vision completely blurred and he felt dizzy like he just came from one of those teacup rides at amusement parks. He took deep breaths until the vertigo and fuzz left. That was when he came aware of others in the room and Pierre perched happily upon his shoulder.

"Are ya feeling OK?" America spoke to him catching France's attention.

"I have felt better, but oui I am alright." He throat was scratchy like sand paper though.

"Can you tell us what happened?" England? Huh? What was he doing here? For that matter why was America here? Spain and Prussia made sense not the other two.

"Um…I don't remember." ** Well that was a complete lie, **He thought to himself. He remembered alright but wasn't going to say it. That business was resolved and hopefully won't happen again.

"Are you sure?'

"Oui, stop interrogating me, I don't remember a damn thing!" He snapped.

"Shit, no need to get pissy, man." America was right that was uncalled for. France he just didn't want to explain what happened. He wanted it just to blow away in the wind never to be remembered by anyone but him…

**Yes, I know accents are not correct but I got lazy. I am sorry I took so long on this chapter life got in the way. :) Sorry to say but Chapter 9 will be the last chapter :(.**

**I think it's about time I wrote this too just in case:**

**Disclaimer I don't own any of the Hetalia characters.**


	9. Chapter 9:Ending

**So this was my first story. I feel like I didn't do so great near the end and it maybe got confusing for people, sorry. This is the last chapter as well just to end it and help explain some things. **

The four had finally left France alone after hours of all them surrounding him like mother hens that just lost all their babies except for one. He appreciated their worry even England's even though they usually can't stand to be near one another most of the time. The sun was already setting with beautiful oranges and purples. His side hurt every time he tried to move so he gave up and lied still on his back. He went through what happened recently.

France's knew that it had all started on the fateful day on the horrid island where he finally lost it. Where they actually found out he did have a breaking point and a big one as well. France walked into the forest for a couple of days. He couldn't recall how many since he was so upset. He found a tree he like and just sat staring into space trying to calm down. Which really didn't help each time he got calm he remembered what happen and got completely angry and upset once again. One time it was so fierce it manifested all his negative emotions into a physical being. That was who attacked him. France was basically attacked by himself or his own emotions. Emotions physically caused him pain. France remembered when looked up to see the being appearing as him only with red glowing eyes and a continuous scowl. It disappeared in seconds. That was when Francis felt better still not great but better and returned to the others on his own.

When they later on got back to their homes he always had this feeling following him. It was a mix between a chill running down his spine and a burning sensation. He swore the whole time he was being watched and the person watching him was staring with an evil intent. It stressed him out. Day to day life had gotten a whole lot more edgy for him. Of course he tried to hide it he was the nation of love and beauty it wouldn't do for him to show his stress. Then of course the teasing was same as usual and sometimes more sarcastic because of the added fact of him running of as a crybaby as some had put it. He wasn't going to name any names. So he figured revenge was a perfect way especially in a nonviolent way. Well he did kind of violently mutilate England's tea leaves but that is another story. America got his by working for his TV back which really means that he stalked France and kept annoying him for it (it was a lovely TV after all).

Yet, the whole time the feeling was growing more intense. It wasn't until he found a message written sloppily in blood that dripped down the walls that he truly freak out. The message said, "I'm coming for you and I will kill you. You will die slowly and painfully until I wring every bit of your screams out of you." Of course, he at first thought it was a cruel trick from one the others to which he was naming names yet again. Okay the name started with "r "and ended with "a". France soon found out that the particular nation had absolutely no clue as what happened. It was when France went into a bit of a self destructive shut down mode. That was the whole lot more than unusual every blue moon cigarette to a pack a day and him completely disregarding fashion sense and personal care beyond bathing.** Simply and completely terrible? Absolutely! I am never doing that again!** France had thought. He was going to make sure that will not occur again.

It was even more edgy when he found the corpse of one of his gorgeous Pierres. That one was the 5th he believed. The person who wrote the death threat on his wall was definitely responsible because the bird was hidden and had barely any blood left in its body. So the creep killed one of his precious birdies and used the blood for the note. It was then he figured it was supposed to be very personal yet, those closest to him wouldn't do such a thing. Heck that was way too cruel for even Angleterre to commit.

France was absolutely sure who it was when the door opened soundlessly. There weren't any noises or sounds of a break in. He could tell because the kitchen he was working in was very close to the front entrance. The footsteps as well he recognized the boots were all too familiar to him. So when he turned around France knew it had to be his manifested emotions or other self. Weirdly enough though this time it looked exactly like him. No glowing red eyes or a scowl on its face. No, it learned how to hide its evilness. Except for when it smiled, France liked to believe when he smiled it was full of compassion and warmth, but the being's smile was cold like frost growing on a window during a cold night. It drew its sword pointing for France to do the same.

They crossed swords in every room overturning furniture or ripping it to shreds. His Pierres scattered most of them flying away out the window to return again after the chaos. France and the being were very evenly matched the way he remembered it. When one thrusted their sword the other blocked with perfect timing. It wasn't until the actually started fighting in France's bedroom did things change. He favorite Pierre, Pierre #1, got scared seeing the two fighting and accidently distracted France for a second. That the manifested emotions saw the opening lunging with a forceful stab straight into his right ribs. It kicked France back unsheathing the sword from France's ribs. Desperate France crawled to his bed he had to get his hand under the bed. The being started to taunt Francis and took his sword.

France struggled faster feeling his hand rest on a cool piece of metal under his bed. France pulled it out lying on his back as the thing stood above him. It was too late for the being to realize France had just pulled out a pistol aimed straight at it. Without hesitation France pulled the trigger firing to shots into its chest. The light in its eyes went out and the being disappeared slowly taking the bullets with him.

France had snuck into the waist of his pants. He lied there on the floor calming down taking deep ragged breathes. He tried to put pressure on his wound to the stop the flow. It so much energy to move and breathe at that point that he passed out.

Leading him to waking up here at Germany's place in Prussia's room seeing the worried faces of the four. France wondered where the pistol went but decided it was unimportant. The gun was used for the reason it was bought he didn't need any longer. He closed his eyes for rest.

France woke up in the morning once again having England's face staring down at him, "Where's Alfred?" France didn't really care but felt it was polite to ask. America was a grown man though still a bit he could go where pleased.

"He went home last night. I stayed here on one of the couches and so did Spain and Prussia. They are still fast asleep." Satisfied France asked England to help him up. England helped with barely a complaint. England then continued to return France to his place. He opened the door to show a house back in order with the furniture that survived in the right position and the shreds and pieces of other decoration thrown away. His how was nice tidy except for the rest of his Pierres happily going on with life once again. Pierre #1 chirped joining his companions.

"Spain, Prussia, America and took the liberty of cleaning up your place again and finding all your stupid birds. It is a good thing they are quite obviously yours and extremely loyal." France smiled still heavily leaning on England's shoulder.

"By the way the hell happened, frog?" England's patience was running out. France could tell because England always got blunt and snappy. He thought over the question a second making his decision.

"Nothing that hasn't been taken care of."England sighed taking France to his battered couch and helped him settle down getting comfortable. England sat on the seat across from him. England stared at France very intently. It went on for a good while.

"Fra…"England was cut off by France.

"Non, the answer is non. The subject is closed."France firmly told England who nodded not wanting to push the issue. France was glad he rather just forget everything from the recent months. They were painful and unpleasant which is better left in the past. Once his wound heals as well then it will truly be the past. Yet, France knew he never forget the past months. It was just a dear wish that would never come true. France would never tell a soul how he felt and what truly happened. No that information was going to stay his secret like so many other things that cloud his heart with pieces of darkness. Francis knew he would go on though he always has.

**All done I hope you enjoyed my story. I don't own any of the Hetalia characters or any of Hetalia. Oh and yes I got lazy with accents.**


End file.
